forever_onwardfandomcom-20200215-history
Zenith Ornaments
Ornaments Forged from Oricalcum, the Ornaments are the main weapon to the Family Zenith. They take the form of special looking bracelets of various designs. Every Ornament is unique and follows their own theme, designed after the eventual users combat type and Aura type. Ornament Info Once an Ornament is wore by its user, the syncing phase is started, the special Oricalcum nano-machines are brought to life by the wearers Aura. These machines then bind to the wearers Aura Nodes, becoming a part of their actual Aura, sometimes making the pattern appear special or different. These machines are powered by Aura and solely responsible for making the Ornaments weapons constructs and abilities. Due to the process, these weapons can only have one user, unless the wielder willing gives up the device or dies. Abilities All Ornament abilities are unique, due to this factor they have no shared abilities and only techniques. This allows for future upgrades and weapon types to be more creative. Techniques Clear Mirror The technique of Clear Mirror is to reflect foreign sources of Aura. An Ornament user can focus their Aura and the nano-machines connected to it to form a shield. The shield varies in strength, the stronger the users Aura, the more it can block or repel. This mainly used for defending the wearer from Aura focused attacks and some abilities. True Blade The technique of forming the True Blade is a simple one, take the users Aura and machines, form it into a single blade and cut down your opponents. Unlike Clear Mirror, this isn't determined by the users Aura strength, more so it being the machines being made from Oricalcum, the naturally aura cutting material. However, this blade has no special abilities or powers that come with it, its only purpose is to cut through Aura's. Making this a good choice against Aura constructs, though it has less effectiveness against Aura Abilities. Forms 'First Active Form' The base and weakest Form an Ornament has. During this First Form, the ability is barely manifesting, sometimes it can take the appearance of a weapon, sometimes it will be a small ability. ''' Second Active Form' The second Form an Ornament has in its upgrading process. During this Second Form, the weapon either gains a new ability or upgrades the First Forms ability by a small amount. This is when most users start understanding the weapon. ' Third Active Form' The third Form for most is where the weapon and ability are usually brought into full light. Usually forming a completed weapon out of the nano-machines, having its own unique ability and way of application.This is where most users reach the mastery stage of their weaponry and have fully understood their weapon. ' Fourth Active Form''' The absolute maximum limit to an Ornaments power is the Fourth Form. In this stage, the user has hit their maximum potential with the weapon. This form usually takes the form of an armor for the user to wear, or some type of costume, even a weapon from time to time. In this state, the users Aura is put to maximum output and maintained at that level until the form end. Due to the way of activation, this Form is the most powerful and shortest operating Form, usually burns out the users Aura within a few minutes.